


Drunk Kisses and Something More

by sciencebiatch



Series: It's Love [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Skyeward - Freeform, skyewardmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken Times calls for Drunken Measures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Kisses and Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Skyeward Month [ week one ~ memories ]

It was the end of a year at the academy. Skye's first year and Ward's second year, and to celebrate they were going out for drinks.

Skye and Ward - along with Fitzsimmons - they went to the pub around the block. It was filled with other people from their school - all celebrating the end of the year.

Fitzsimmons weren't usually ones to get drunk. They were only coming because Skye had forced them and they had no other choice.

"Skye, we don't understand why you need us here." Fitz pointed out with Simmons nodding along with him.

"You two are always either cooped up in the lab or discussing science notes n your rooms. You have to get out . You have to SOCIALISE!" Skye yelled out before leaning into Ward's arms.

"I'm going to need a drink." Ward announced dragging Skye along with him.

5 drinks later. Skye was drunk.

"Ward ! W-Ward come dance with me." She pulled him before awkwardly trying to get him to dance.

Fitzsimmons stood to the side laughing at their friends attempt to get Ward to dance but didn't do anything to help.

Ward started to loosen up. The alcohol within him was starting to kick in. He turned Skye around before placing his hands lightly on her waist before like letting dance to her hearts desire.

Ward starting moving to the beat along with her and before they knew it they were grinding on each other like every other drunk person in this club.

Ward could feel himself harden as Skye rubbed herself up and down his body. Skye linked her arms around Ward's neck before the wiggled her hips around is crotch. Smiling Skye flew her head back letting out a long moan. Before she snuggles closer to Ward.

By this time Fitzsimmons were long gone- when they noticed that neither Skye or Ward was watching them they escaped.

An hour later Skye was so tired that she was about to collapse. Her legs started to let out and her body slumped onto Ward.

Ward decided that it was time to leave. Skye could barely walk so he carried her back to the academy. He let her down as they took the elevator up to her room.

They both awkwardly stood there. Ward looked at Skye with wide eyes. Under the dimmed lighting Skye's eyes shone and her skin seemed soft. Without even thinking Ward walked up to her and cupped her cheek. Rubbing his thumb across her cheek Skye's eyes started to flutter close.

Ward leaned in slowly before pressing his lips against hers. Skye's lips were so soft. She responded lightly before moving her hand to grip his hair and she deepened the kiss.

Ward quickly pulled back realising what he'd done. He couldn't. They were both drunk and she might not even remember this tomorrow.

The elevator dinged and Ward walked Skye to her room before he kissed her cheek lightly and started walking back to his own room.

Ward laid in his bed thinking about what happened. Despite being drunk the kiss with Skye had been amazing. He could still feel the heat of her lips on his. He lightly touched his lips before he could feel himself blush - he was soft for her.

The next morning Skye woke up with a massive headache and highly nauseated. She saw a glass of water and an aspirin next to her bed and gladly took it before just lying there.

"Skye." Ward's voice rung through the door.

"Come in" Skye replied before getting up to unlock the door.

Ward walked in and just smiled. He wondered whether she remembered - he knew he did.

Skye sat back down on her bed while Ward took the chair.

"So. Did I do anything crazy last night ?" Skye asked - knowing her history of being drunk she'd done some very stupid things.

"Uh ... No. Not really." Ward mumbled before looking away as he felt his cheeks go red.

She didn't remember.

Skye frowned. She remembered parts of last night but none of it was clear. Well none except one ... She remembered being in an elevator. Being pressed up against the wall. Kissing Ward.

She looked at him. At his expression. At his cheeks which were tinged pink. She watched him watch her. Staring at her face, she followed his back to her lips.

He remembered.

Skye got up from her bed and walked up to him. She moved until they were inches apart and just watched him. Watched his expression, watched as his breathe quickened and cheeks turned more red before she pressed her lips against his.

And this time it meant something ... Something more.


End file.
